


Defiance Has Consequences.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [24]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Lifted by the Neck, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim's wrists are sore as all hell from the cuffs, and he has no idea where Dimitri is. The sole fact that he doesn't know where his fiancé is or the condition that he's in terrifies him to his core. He's about to try and bash the door open with his shoulder when it swings open, and Sinbad comes down the steps."So," the pirate asks, "we ready to cooperate yet?""Hell no."Sinbad sighs, and then comes closer to Jim. "That's too bad. You know what happens to people who defy me?"Before Jim has a chance to respond, Sinbad grabs him by the neck and carries him out of the cabin."I take them," the captain smirks, "for a little swim."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Defiance Has Consequences.

"That was close," Jim chuckles, breathing heavily, "we could've gotten slaughtered back there."

"Yeah," Dimitri agrees, "I'm glad I got us out of there before we were about to get our heads sliced off."

Jim lets out a little laugh at that and leans up against the side of the ship that they've boarded in their haste to get away from the thugs as Dimitri puts an arm around his shoulders. "Whoa," he says breathlessly, "look at this view. Always wondered what life out at sea was like."

Dimitri pulls him in close, resting his cheek against the top of his fiancé's head. "Maybe we can take a cruise somewhere after the wedding, hm? Say, Barcelona?"

Jim hums and smiles at the thought. "Maybe, if we have enough money by the time the ceremony rolls around."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Dimitri replies, leaning up against the side like Jim is doing. Their peaceful moment soon comes to a halt at the sound of a voice.

"Well, well, gentlemen," the voice says behind the two, "looks like we got ourselves two new passengers."

Dimitri turns and then nudges Jim's shoulder, causing him to look over too. The owner of the voice, a large, muscular pirate with a sword on his back, stares at the two, grinning almost menacingly. There are a couple more pirates behind him, yielding medieval-looking weapons and either larger or smaller knives.

"Hey," the younger of the two says casually, "uh, we were just having a look at your ship here. Pretty cool, but we're gonna go now, so..."

He doesn't finish his sentence as he tries to make a break for the side of the ship, hoping to leap off before it sets sail. Dimitri follows closely behind, but both are stopped by members of the crew, their captain ordering the men to separate them.

They tie Dimitri to the mast by his arms and throw Jim in one of the brigs, barricading the door after putting handcuffs on his wrists. The captain, whose name the two will come to know is Sinbad, calls for the rest of his crew to prepare the ship to cast off.

* * *

Jim's wrists are sore as all hell from the cuffs, the rocking motion of the boat not helping him in any way, and he has no idea how Dimitri is doing. The sole fact that he doesn't know the condition that his fiancé's in terrifies him to his core. Sinbad has come down a couple of times to question him about what the two were doing, but each time, Jim ignored his questions.

He's about to try and bash the door open with his shoulder when it swings open, and Sinbad comes down the steps.

"So," the pirate asks, "we ready to cooperate yet?"

" _Hell no_."

Sinbad sighs, and then comes closer to Jim. "That's too bad. You know what happens to people who defy me?"

Before Jim has a chance to respond, Sinbad grabs him by the neck and carries him out of the brig.

"I take them," the captain smirks, "for a little swim."

Sinbad and Jim come up the stairs, Jim trying to pry the pirate's hands from around his throat, but not getting anywhere, as this man is significantly stronger than him. Sinbad then goes over to the side of the ship and hoists Jim over the edge, the younger panicking as he tries to struggle free.

" _Hey_!"

Sinbad turns his head towards the voice, and Jim is able to sneak a look over as well. Dimitri is glaring daggers at the captain, struggling against the ropes.

"Let him go!" he demands. " _Now_!"

"Oh, you want me to let him go right now? Like, right this minute?"

"I don't know what you want from us, but we weren't looking to steal anything that you have on this ship. We were just trying to find a place to hide because we were being chased!"

"Hey, bud, I don't know if you noticed," Sinbad taunts, "but I really don't give two shits what the hell you were doing. See, the fact is, you still trespassed."

"We're sorry."

"Oh, alright, well, since you apologized, I'll let you two go."

Dimitri and Sinbad stare at one another for a few moments.

"You're not really going to let us go, are you?"

"Nope."

Sinbad then does something that neither Dimitri nor Jim expects. He brings the young man back onboard, tossing him to the side.

"But," as Sinbad speaks, Jim dashes over to Dimitri, "you two will be put to work scrubbing the deck until this baby is so shiny, I can see my reflection. Got it?"

Both men nod, and Sinbad cuts Dimitri free and undoes Jim's cuffs. The couple embrace, holding onto one another as tightly as they can. Sinbad lets them enjoy their moment before tossing some buckets of water and two mops at their feet.

"Get to work," he commands. Jim and Dimitri wordlessly do as he says, with the both of them mopping the deck until sundown.

* * *

It's well-past sunset when the two finally catch a break, with Kale, the dark-skinned man, telling them that they can turn in for the night before heading off to sleep himself. The two of them stay up, though, looking at the many stars in the night sky.

"Looks like our wedding will have to be delayed until we know exactly where we're headed," Dimitri says, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist, "and when we can head back."

"Hey," Jim responds, turning in Dimitri's embrace to look directly at him, wrapping his own arms around his fiancé's neck and lightly playing with his hair, "at least we're in this together."

Dimitri laughs softly, resting his forehead against Jim's. "For better or for worse."

Jim chuckles before locking their lips together in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually about to cry from happiness... only _one more prompt left_!! Aaah, it just doesn't feel like I did all 25 prompts yet! Omg!
> 
> Comment down below which prompt you would like to see continued, and I'll consider it depending on how much time I have because I am leaving in 2 weeks to visit my mom, so I'll be a little busy and without Internet for a while on the drive there. :)


End file.
